Into the Fray
by KirieD
Summary: Fate had them destined to follow the path of their bloodlines. Meet a new Team Seven, different dreams, different hopes, and different a destiny. SasuSaku & One-sided NaruSaku
1. Into the Fray

_I don't own Naruto!_

_Thank you for your time! I hope you enjoy!_

_This came to me and I'm having fun writing it so far. Analyzing the manga and making it my own had been an enjoyable but challenging ride so far. I hope you stick around to see what I have in store! Some scenes are very similar to the original manga, they've been tweaked and were written by me._

* * *

I stand watching. A scream escapes me. One I didn't know I could make. Sagiso turns to me. My elder sister. Her sharingan shining crimson in the light of the moon entering the room. My mother and father lay on the ground in front of me. Blood drips down the walls, breath pulls from my lungs, and I fall to my knees.

"Sagiso…?" I whimper. My sister looks down at me, blood red eyes haunting and alive. I notice her long sword dipped in blood, held gently in her pale hand. "Big sister…?" Something within me ignites, I feel betrayal deep and wild, fear and horror blinds me. I scream again and she steps toward me the tip of her sword angled at my neck. I scrambled backwards, bare feet catching hardwood floor as I spin around. I run into the wall past the open door, the quiet of the night embraces me as I stumble out of my Uchiha home. My mother and father are dead, nothing seems real as a red and black world surrounds me. Everyone's dead. Bodies lay across the dirt road of our clan's quarters. I skid to a stop as someone I recognize is sprawled in front of my path. A friend my age, falling to my knees I reach out to him. I flinch when a sudden pressure whips at my body pushing me down. I force myself to look up, my sister stands, at the tip of a dark pole. I try to breathe.

"Sagiso!" I scream. "Sagiso!" I try to stand, the Uchiha symbol on my back begins to burn. My knees tremble. "Sagiso…" Open tears travel down my cheeks, falling onto the blood spreading out onto the ground.

"Sakura." She hisses, her voice cool and collected. I freeze at the threat behind her tone. The pressure I feel on my skull it must be the presence of Death.

_**Sagiso.**_

: : :

I scrambled awake. My heart beats like a wild drum skipping beats and crushing itself against my ribs. Years. I wait, Uchiha blood boiling in my body. Rage and revenge swirling within me, in due time I will hunt her down. I will kill Sagiso.

: : :

"Sakura Uchiha." I glance in the direction of Iruka-sensei with mild interest. He gestures for me to head to the front of the class to demonstrate the transformation jutsu we'd learned. I step down the stairs starting the line of my classmates. Sasuke Uzumaki shuffling quietly behind me, Naruto Haruno grinning behind him.

Quickly with a flick of my fingers, I mirror Iruka-Sensei. I release the jutsu when I receive an impressed nod. Sasuke next to me does the same with sweat running down his face. Naruto slips up, I notice out of the corner of my eye, a yellow haired Iruka sensei rubs the back of his head sheepishly. I almost smile- almost. I face the front of the classroom, where a chalk board hangs from the wall. We're going to become genin soon. I'm going to get even stronger. Soon, we'll meet again. My fist clenches. Sasuke next to me narrows his eyes, frowning ever so slightly. Sasuke and I have been rivals and at best occasionally friends. The Uchiha family raised me strictly and now even after their deaths I feel an unbearable weight on my shoulders, will I be able to meet their expectations?

I almost flinch at the sound of my name. I stand in front of the classroom alone now. Glaring at the chalkboard. Slowly, bringing myself back to the world I turn on my heel and return to my seat. Blue birds perch outside of the classroom window I stare at them intently. Genin.

"Team Seven. Naruto Haruno, Sasuke Uzumaki, and Sakura Uchiha." A lucky number. I nod, I have the most manageable teammates. Anyone else would get in my way. Sasuke leans back in his chair, frowning. Naruto plops down in the seat next to me, previously empty.

"Sakura-chan, we're on the same team!" He grins, narrowing his eyes cheerfully. I think if everyone were alive, I'd have enough heart to smile back, I don't. So, I nod again. At him. A small tint of red slides across his face.

I walk home that afternoon, prepared to meet our Sensei tomorrow. He'd better be strong. For the first time in a long time, I sleep well.

: : :

I watch Sasuke reluctantly help Naruto prepare a prank for our sensei. I wish I could- no I don't. I'm patient as our Sensei enters the room. As the chalk eraser hits his head with a soft 'bonk' I can't help but give a small giggle. Sasuke and Naruto look at me, then at each other, some unspoken understanding runs between them. I look away.

Sensei looks to us with a smiling right eye and a thin mask covering the lower portion of his face, the leaf headband he sports is positioned over his left eye. I nod.

"I dislike you already." He does a quick survey over us. Raising his eyebrows at me, "Uchiha?" He leans toward me, curious, "An Uchiha with green eyes?" I almost turn red, avoiding his eyes.

"It hasn't been determined if I'll inherit the sharingan." I manage to murmur. My eyes narrow in irritation. My father had been scandalous. He'd had an affair with someone thus I was born, pink haired and green eyed. So, unlike Sagiso, dark hair, dark eyes that held the very symbol of what it means to be an Uchiha. I only carry the symbol on my back. I don't need the sharingan, if I happen to retain that power it means my raging family bloodline supports my goal. If so, I'll use it and look into my sister's red eyes showing her the anger of our clan as I-

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispers to me. I feel my face fall immediately, it had been posed in anger. I let my tense shoulders fall and cross my arms lightly over my chest.

"It's nothing." I tell him. Kakashi-sensei smiles via eye, and motions for his team to follow him. Into the fray.

: : :

"So… Team Kakashi." Kakashi-sensei says motioning to us, "Tell me about yourselves." We're quiet, one part of me wants to say something I would've said before then, and now. "Well..? Maybe a name? Goals? Ambitions? Likes? Dislikes? Hobbies?"

"You start Sensei!" Naruto grins, and fiddles with his headband. Kakashi-sensei nods to himself, puts a hand to his chin, and shrugs.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. dreams? Hmm. I have lots of hobbies." I frown, only his name.

I'm surprised when Sasuke speaks quiet, self-assured, "Sasuke Uzumaki. Hokage. " I nod, an admirable goal. I'm not surprised and almost smile when Naruto huffs in irritation. "I like many things, and dislike many things. I train."

"Teme! Don't steal my goal!" He yells glaring at Sasuke, who's lips pull into a light smirk. "Oh! And I'm Naruto Haruno! Don't forget it!" I feel a weight disappear for a moment. Even as Naruto rambles on about ramen, Sasuke rolls his eyes at him, and Kakashi-sensei looks worriedly at him. It doesn't last long. Kakashi-sensei's eye rest on me. I tense not quite sure if the answer I want to say is appropriate.

"Sakura Uchiha...I want to restore my clan. I don't know about liking, disliking..Training is a hobby." I say lightly, and turn away. I can't say outright that I want to murder my sister. Sasuke scoffs almost laughing, my head flips to him annoyed. Naruto's face is red as he scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Restore your clan." Kakashi sighs, pulling out a small green book, "I might have to loan you this when you're a bit older." My face feels like it's on fire, I look away from my teammates. Desperately trying to forget what I just said.

"Alright, one way or another you all became genin. Now, you'll be under my care. You have much to prepare for. Meet me at the training grounds you usually go to with Iruka at six am sharp tomorrow morning." We nod, and he vanishes.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice cuts through the air, I narrow my eyes, standing to meet his gaze, "That's a bold thing to say." His hands rest lightly on his hips, I try to resist the blush that heats my face.

"Sasuke." I grind my teeth, "Mind your own business." I hiss. I turn my back on my teammates, leaving them to stare at my white and red fan fade into the distance.

"You shouldn't be so mean to her, Uzumaki." Naruto says, throwing Sasuke a mildly rough punch landing on his arm. "You should put yourself in her shoes." Sasuke glares at Naruto for a moment, "She doesn't have anyone but us." Both boys square their shoulders, somehow feeling a new weight of responsibility pull them down. Kakashi frowns, laying on the building above them, Come Come Paradise covering his face. _Smart kids_, he thinks. As Sasuke bitterly and a bit nostalgically thinks, _Neither do I_.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are nice! :) **

**Thank you for your time, chapters are being written daily and will be posted at least every week. Thank you so much! **


	2. Team 7

**Hi again! I was so excited to get follows and even a review that I could wait to post this chapter. So, here it is in all it's glory. I tried to keep in mind the original characters personality while writing. If Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura don't seem entirely themselves it's because they aren't. They've lived the lives of the weight that comes with the last name they're given in this story. I hope that's understandable. It explains why they are who they are. Thank so much! :) **

* * *

"We haven't trained enough?" I murmur under my breath. Leaning back against the tree in the empty training grounds. I wait here for Kakashi-Sensei and the others. Survival training against him. After he left us, and I went on my way, Naruto chased after me to inform me about tomorrow's meeting with Sensei. He's our opponent. I glare at the sky, what do I know about him? Hatake? Have I heard that name before?

:::

_'__Sakura-chan!" I hear a huffing Naruto call after me, I turn slowly, "Waittt!" My lips twitch. He's one goofy kid. When he catches up and huffs over his knees, catching my eye a couple of times and looking down. _

_ "__What is it, Naruto?" He grins, catches his breath and stand up straight. I want to cross my arms and stomp my foot, what an idiot. Wasting my time just to grin at me. _

_ "__Well. After you left, Kakashi-Sensei came back!" I raise an eyebrow slowly, "Umm. So, don't freak out?" I sigh, "Only 9 of the graduates will move up to become genin. Something about 66% failure?" I nod, and turn away. When I begin walking, Naruto catches my arm, "Don't eat." I nod again, shrug him off gently and head home. Alone._

:::

'Hey, Sakura-chan! Wakey wakey!" I open my eyes to see Naruto standing above me smiling lightly, I'm tempted to smile with him. I don't. I nod, tear my eyes away from him and ask.

"He isn't here? It's already nine." Naruto frowns and plops himself on the ground next to me, while shaking his head.

"Nope. Not at all, Sasuke's over there being all… Sasuke." I follow his gaze to a lone Sasuke, his black shirt with a small orange swirl over his heart, black pants complete the 'Sasuke' we know. I stand from my spot against the tree, Naruto's gaze following me, as I head over to Sasuke.

"What?" He says to me, glancing in my direction. I stare at him, cock my head to one side while placing a hand on my hip.

"Try not to get in my way." I say coldly, mostly teasing, partly serious. Sasuke might do something reckless, I already expect that from Naruto, since they're boys. I frown at Sasuke's reaction.

"Oh, I won't." He smirks, "I won't have to." I grit my teeth and throw him an ugly look. Cocky bastard.

"Ho-Ho! What have I stumbled upon? Morning!" Kakashi-sensei. He's late, I shoot him a stern glare as I turn away from Sasuke. Naruto runs over to us and loudly proclaims what I'd thought.

"Okay, it's set for noon." I stare at the clock he places on the stump of a tree, "Your task is to take these two bells away from me." He sighs, "Before the times up." We stare at him, waiting for more, "Those of you who don't have a bell by noon, get no lunch." I recall Naruto telling me not to eat, and now shoot him a mean glare. "There are only two, emphasis on the two, one of you will get tied to a stump." He turns from us, I tense ready to bolt into action.

"Oh and, whoever doesn't get a bell fails, and will be sent back to the academy. You guys can use shuriken and kunai, but they'll only work if you approach me with intent to kill."

"So, you're gonna die," Naruto laughs, "You can't even dodge a blackboard eraser." He puts his hands behind his head, his crimson jumpsuit top pulling along with them. I sigh, he's asking for it.

"Those who bark the loudest seem to have no talent in backing it up, isn't that why you're on this team? Dead last?" I'd almost forgotten Naruto was the last in the class. He'd always practiced, it seems it hasn't paid off yet. I'm about to feel sorry for Naruto when he whips out a kunai as Kakashi-sensei opens his mouth to let us begin. I jump back, Naruto's hand holding his kunai is fixed at the back of his head, Kakashi-sensei holds his head and his hands. Jounin…

"So you're ready now?" Kakashi says, "Let's begin." We're gone in a flash. Bells. Bells. Bells. I'm in a tree now, trying to understand the relevance of the bells… Genin overpowering a jounin? Not possible. Unless they're some hardcore genius, then and even then, maybe. I'm not an idiot, there's no way. I see Naruto hiding in a bush a couple feet from me, looking angry and possibly like he's about to do something real stupid. I dash over to him, clasping my hand over his mouth.

"Shh, Naruto. It's me." Naruto relaxes in my hands. Looking at me he gives me a quick grin and focuses to Kakashi-sensei. I look over as well. "Look," I whisper, "There are two bells and two of us. Shall we do this together?" It's the only logical thing I can think of and besides we just became Team 7. I narrow my eyes, and face Naruto. He gives me a quick nod, and I come up with a plan.

"Naruto, how's your transformation jutsu?" Naruto thinks for a moment, nodding.

"Better." He whispers. I manage a small smile. I henge into Sasuke. I make a handful of Sasuke clones and one clone as myself.

"Sasuke?" Naruto frowns, raising an eyebrow, "Why?" I shrug, I've asked myself why as well, humiliation maybe? Naruto is a Sasuke replica after a small poof of smoke. I quickly tell him my plan.

"Let's go." Naruto nods at me. As I dash toward Kakashi my clones find hiding places as does Naruto.

"Uzumaki Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei says, I grimace, pulling a kunai from my pouch, "You're rather direct. This should be interesting." I bolt for him, our kunai clash, but he's humoring me, that's why I've got to be smarter. I jump back into a tree, one of my clones throws kunai at his left, and he dodges smoothly. Eyes wide with opportunity I begin my hand signs, just as she taught me. Another clone, kunai and shuriken fly, Naruto, as planned appears behind Kakashi just as I release my fire ball. It howls and the Jounin jumps backward but not before Naruto slams into him. Smoke blinds us and he's on the move. I jump toward Naruto. Landing beside his Sasuke form, I cringe, Kakashi got away.

"Substitution." I nod, pressing my back against his, as the smoke slowly begins to clear my eyes dart from left to right. Above? He grabs Naruto's ankle from the hard ground below us, I jump away quickly, as he begins to pull Naruto down and himself up. One of my Sasuke clones appears behind him and positions a kunai against his throat and Naruto hurriedly pulls himself free. Kakashi narrows his eye, I see from where I'm perched, this is far from over.

"So? That jutsu? You aren't Uzumaki after all? Uchiha Sakura." My cue. My own clone, steps out of the undergrowth. Naruto's eyes widen I notice. Wait.. could that be.. Dammit, where's Naruto? I get higher in the tree as I watch my Sakura clone step closer to Kakashi with a kunai still pressed to his neck.

"Yes." she says, do I always sound so? Nasally? I almost lose my grip of the branch I'm holding, Naruto?!

That idiot! My plan!

I look down from the branch where I perch. Kakashi's still, watching Naruto with a lazy eye. My other clones of Sasuke emerge, along with my own clone, the one I actually made. I sigh, so everyone's out. The only one he doesn't know about is me. Unless, my eyes widen, that isn't Kakashi-sensei, I take a surprised breath. Presence, my transformation breaks as my right fist shoots out to connect with his face. Kakashi-sensei blocks it easily. Swiftly I grab a kunai, and jump from the tree. My clones disappear as the three of us stand ready for our sensei to attack. Sasuke to my left, Naruto, as Naruto, to my right.

"I see," I tense as he lands in front of us. "You managed to rally the whole team?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"It was the only way I stood a chance." I say to him, my voice carries more than usual, I sound like I'm sad, crying. And lost.

"So you used them?" Naruto shifts at my side, I pretend not to notice as I answer, coldly and absolute.

"When necessary." My heart constricts, my arm won't stop twitching, and I really want to punch someone. As he steps closer I run toward him in a rage. Sagiso. I flip and aim for his head with a vicious kick. Sagiso. He catches my foot, I twist to punch him, he blocks and throws me to Naruto and Sasuke. I skid to a stop before reaching them.

"Ninja must fight with a steady head." I twitch, Naruto and Sasuke edge slightly closer to me.

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto stammers sounding hurt, "We've got your back." Something pricks in my guts, the three of us together like this, heat crawls up my neck. Naruto and Sasuke by my sides tense and ready to fight. This feels…

"Well, you all fail." Kakashi-sensei says as the alarm goes off. In a swirl of leaves, I close my eyes tightly, genjutsu?! When I open them slowly, I look down at Naruto and Sasuke, my eyes narrow. What?

"What the hell?!" Naruto yells, "What do you mean fail?!" Naruto clutches a kunai in his hand as he shoots of toward Sensei. I hear Sasuke sigh.

"Naruto!" I yell. "Don't!" Kakashi has Naruto pinned to the ground in seconds, I tense, feeling Sasuke get into a fighting stance beside me.

"You pissed me off," Kakashi-sensei starts, I struggle with the rope tying me to the tree stump, "As I've said, you all fail. You'll be heading back to the academy, soon." I flinch. Look at my teammates and in a rage I twist and pull at the rope. Kakashi holds a kunai to Naruto's throat.

"What would you do? In a situation such as this?" His eye lowers into a thin slit, "Sasuke, kill Sakura or Naruto dies." Hostage?! I freeze, what would I do..? He lets Naruto go, "Ha, some team of ninja you are." Naruto runs back to us, skidding to a stop. I feel more complete with him there. I find some nerve within me, an untapped new sort of anger.

"You jerk!" I yell, "We haven't even started yet!" I kick at the stump, Kakashi gives me a dark look, I pull back, looking away from my team, "They didn't do anything wrong." I say, flipping my head back to him, "At least pass them! It doesn't matter how I get what I want, I'll get it. Let them pass." I hold my gaze looking into his right eye. He couldn't seriously fail them- me maybe I'd been totally- I lost my cool. Sasuke's stoic at my side, glaring at Kakashi-sensei with a dark look, Naruto's jaw is practically touching the floor as he stares at me.

"Please, Sensei." I call to him, "Don't let my teammates fail because of me." I say loudly. I mean it with everything I am. My ambitions may be dark, but only I need to be affected by them. I'm the one who's going to kill Sagiso, not anyone else. Going back to the academy won't stop me from doing that. I'll find a way.

"Hm." He turns away from us, my face drops, "You're right, I'll give the other two another chance." I watch Kakashi begin to walk away before I lower my head in regret. Damn it. So, I'll go back to the academy no matter what. "You two eat, don't give the Uchiha any. A punk who doesn't deserve to be a ninja doesn't get any food." I grit my teeth, waiting until I no longer feel Kakashi-sensei's presence. I look up at them, managing a slight smile.

"Good." I say nervously. If anything this'll only slow me down, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter now, and it won't matter when I crush her with my own two hands. "Don't lose against him."

"Sakura," Sasuke says to me, I turn and his dark eyes meet with mine, "I won't let him fail you." I look away, nodding.

"There isn't anything you can do." I tell him, "But thank you." Naruto next to me grins, holding out his food while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Have some faith in your teammates, Sakura." I glance away from Naruto's smiling face, trying to fight back a small blush that crept across my face. This mushy stuff isn't good for me. "Here." Naruto tells me as he holds out his chopsticks with a small bite of rice on it, "That old guy isn't around, have some." I nod my thanks, and open my mouth. Sasuke freezes, I tense, Naruto begins sweating and drops the chopsticks as a dark cloud of ominous chakra fills the area.

"You." Kakashi-sensei says angrily as he shows himself from behind a tree, "All." We tense, Naruto looks as if he's about to cry, "Pass." He smiles. Something in me can't keep a smile from crossing my face, if only for a moment.

"Sensei." Naruto whines, "But wh-" realization, "Oh! Sakura-chan!" He turns to me grinning. "We passed!"

"But why?" I say, "You changed your mind?" Sasuke and Naruto stand next to me, for the first time in a long time of knowing Sasuke, I catch a glimpse of his warm smile. I've always thought he was cute. I catch Kakashi-sensei's eye, he smiles at us under his mask.

"You're the first genin I've passed." He puts his hands on his hips and seems to drift into a different world. "Every other team just did whatever I said." He says annoyed, "Those who break the rules of the ninja world are called trash." We listen carefully, as a blissful wind crosses the training grounds, "However, those who don't care for their comrades are lower than trash."

"This training exercise was about teamwork, and from nearly the beginning, I watched it unfold rather naturally. I'm proud to say," Naruto, Sasuke and I look at each other and back to our sensei, "Welcome to Team Kakashi."

I smile. My clan is watching me now, I hope they're proud, like I know the Sagiso I used to know would be. In fact, I'd run home now and she'd be there waiting, wanting to teach me what she's learned from her training. She'd pat my head, look into my eyes and rest her hand lovingly on my cheek. As they free me from my ropes, I nod to them silently, as much as I have the right to feel joy right now, I can't help but feel it slip through my fingers with every step I take away from the training ground. I take a step closer to her, my goal. Sagiso.

:::

"I want a real mission." Naruto says, "All we've had are these bull-"

Iruka-sensei sits beside the Third, stands and slams his hands on the table.

"Naruto!" He yells, Kakashi-sensei rubs his head sheepishly, Sasuke and I side on either side of Naruto. My eyes narrow at the Hokage, he doesn't look all that tough. Hopefully he'll cave and let us do something a little more challenging.

"Come on! Old man! All we've been doing is chasing cats and crap!" Naruto whines stubbornly. Sasuke and I nod in agreement.

"Alright, Iruka, are there any C-rank missions?" I raise my eyebrows, C-rank, well I can't say I expected a B-rank mission but I hope it's something interesting.

"There's an escort mission, but sir? Are you sure? They're only genin after all." Iruka-sensei muses. I tap my foot. Are they forgetting who I am? That's got to matter. If not that, Sasuke and Naruto aren't half bad ninja, we'd be fine.

"Yes, yes. Very well, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke," The Third smiles at us, "How about an escort mission?" We all nod in agreement, Kakashi smiles, putting his hands on Sasuke and Naruto's heads and ruffling their hair. I spare a glance at Sasuke, he doesn't notice me, but I notice him and that happy little half smile he's making at Kakashi's gesture. I almost smile too, almost.

We agree to meet at the village gate after we eat lunch and gather any supplies we might need. I walk the dirt road of the village that leads to my home. Today, my head is low. I can feel the buildup in my chest.

Sagiso. I stand here, in the emptiness of my home. One that lingers with memories of blood. As I pass through the hallways, I see a shadow, an illusion of what used to be. I see my mother look at me, and see nothing but good, despite my predicaments of my birth. I see my father give me a frown and nod of encouragement. Tears slip down my cheeks silently as the scene plays out before me. Sagiso reaches out to place her hand on my cheek, the way she always does. Everything disperses. I stand here, alone. Utterly, alone. Betrayal and anger make the room swing, I fall to my knees and scream. Like I had so many  
years ago. In anguish. In terror.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**You guys are the best! 3**


	3. Deep within the Fog

**Well! Here it is! I hope you like it!** **Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

Sasuke's quiet, unusually so, I can't help but stare at him today. It's almost as if my teammates are growing faster than I am. He walks with his hands in the pockets of his black pants. Naruto, beside Sasuke, walks with his hands behind his head grinning happily. Is it because they're boys? Kakashi-sensei walks in front of me while Tazuna, the drunk man, we're escorting leads the way. I feel shivers as I watch Kakashi-sensei notice something odd. After him, it clicks, I almost give us away, my face steels as I walk past the puddle of water. Natural, I think to myself, act natural. I would've never noticed if not for him catching it and holding in his sight for a suspicious millisecond. I'm tense and I hope he can't feel it.

Kakashi-sensei lets me catch up to him. He must notice the sweat dripping down my neck. We know nothing of this ninja. We walk side by side for a moment longer before chains swing down and wrap themselves around Kakashi-sensei. I flip back, watching as my teacher is pulled apart by the sharp chains.

"One down." the ninja say, two of them, male, large metal claws attached to one of their arms, they charge for Sasuke, who moves quickly, flipping over their chains and landing besides Naruto and myself. The Mist ninja turn to us angrily,swinging their chains in unison, they aim to wrap around us. Two shuriken fly out of my hands with deadly aim, their chains are knocked back and locked to two trees behind them when I throw a kunai in the center of the shuriken. Sasuke and I move, with Naruto guarding the bridge builder, I kick the ninja's feet out from under him. Before he has time to register, I press a kunai tightly to his throat. Sasuke kicks his ninja in the face, I twitch when the ninja detaches his chain from his claw and bolts for Naruto and the builder. In frustration, Sasuke and I move. I get there first in front of Naruto who stands at the ready, looking nervous. Sasuke appears in front of me, my eyes widen as the tip of a claw slides across the back of his right hand. I pull Sasuke against me in one smooth motion, and let a kunai fly at the enemy's face. Kakashi-sensei catches him as he dodges my deadly aimed weapon.

I can't catch my breath. I'm not strong enough. Sasuke's back is still pressed against my chest and no one seems to move. Kakashi turns, stares at me for a moment and raises an eyebrow. "Sakura." Sasuke says, placing a hand on my arm wrapped around his neck, I release him, shocked by sudden contact. Stepping back a little, I feel myself withdraw. I'm okay now.

"I'm fine." I say to concerned eyes. I shake my head and turn away from them. Kakashi seems to take the hint and ties the two Mist ninja to a tree. Naruto stares openly at Sasuke and I. I hide my hands behind my back- they won't stop shaking.

"Sasuke" I say quietly, "Your wound." Sasuke looks at me, then at Kakashi who nods to him.

"Their claws are coated with poison, we either have to open the wound to release it from your body, or go back to the village to treat you." Sasuke doesn't hesitate to hold his hand out to me.

"Do it." He says, I frown at his tone, but motion for him to come closer to me. We kneel and I take his hand in mine. Neatly I cut the thin soft skin of the back of his hand, I watch his face closely for any expression of pain, he makes none. I let the blood drain for a moment, examining his wound. Healing techniques would be useful. When we get back I should study. I wrap his wound, and turn back to the others, Sasuke does the same.

"I needed to know who he was after." Kakashi-sensei says boldly to the bridge builder, "They are chuunin Hidden Mist ninja. It was either one of us or you." Kakashi-sensei sighs, "This has turned into a B rank mission."

: : :

We can barely see as we travel across open Wave country rests ahead of us, the heavy fog masks the area until a huge dark shadow appears. The bridge. Naruto can't hold his wonder as he grins cheerfully. "Wow! It's huge!" He yells.

"Be quiet," says the man who paddles us across the water, "We're hiding in the fog and not using the engine for a reason, you fool." Naruto slaps his hand across his mouth nervously. I almost smile. "We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us." Gatou, I recall, the wealthy businessman who has a nasty habit of trying to kill bridge builders. All in order to keep the Wave Country's shipping industry under his control. The air feels thick. I glance around, feeling a sudden pressure. I stand in the boat, nervously. I feel Kakashi-sensei's eyes on me as I clench my fists. My sister's chakura sparks in the distance, it's hauntingly alarming, years I've waited and now. She waits for me on the shore beyond the mist. She waits for death.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispers in a tight voice, I ignore him, eyes scanning the area. Her presence, my blood boils within me. Sagiso. Sister. Chakra swarms to my feet and I bolt off the boat. Kakashi catches my arm tightly a few feet away and spins me in the air. I face my team, shocked expressions cover their faces, both boys stand at the ready. I shoot a glare at Kakashi.

"Don't get in my way," I hiss, "She's here." Kakashi looks at me darkly, something like disappointment crosses his features. I tense under his gaze. Gritting my teeth I look into the suffocating fog, Sagiso.

"The mist is playing tricks on you. Get on the boat." I narrow my eyes, glancing away, my arm still held tight in his hand. The man on the boat gets restless, shuffling his feet and tapping his fingers on his ore. Tazuna sits quietly, sweat rolls down his temple.

"Get on, get on!" He says looking annoyed. Kakashi pulls me along, but my eyes aren't on them. The distance, where she lives is where I want to see her crumble beneath me. A rage boils me alive. Life isn't life anymore. I'm dead.

"Sakura." Sasuke says, as Kakashi sits me down next to him, "Who is she?" I turn to him, his eyes are dangerous slits. I shake my head, and push my palms into my eyes. I won't let them see a ghost of what I was. Tears.

: : :

When my feet touch the planks of the Wave Country, I feel a rush of relief. Her presence is gone, the pressure biting at my eyes fades and I feel clear.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto says, he'd been unusually quiet through our trip here. I look to him, as he stands stiffly behind me, "I don't know what's on your mind, but we're on a mission." I blink, meet his eyes, glance at his clench fists, and nod slowly. A deep pain builds in my chest. I'm an idiot. I turn away quickly, Kakashi meets my eyes and smiles lightly.

"So, let's get a move on shall we?" We trail after Kakashi-sensei and Tazuna. As we walk I glance at my teammates, they must think lowly of me. Flinching at everything that moves, crying, wanting to run into the mist to search for someone. I hold my hands behind my back, leaning over, trying to catch a glimpse of their eyes. Naruto catches me, and smiles lightly in apology. I shake my head, an understanding crosses between us. The mission comes first, I was an idiot and a poor excuse for a ninja making a scene like that. Naruto stares for a moment longer before his expression changes quickly. I sense some strange Naruto challenge beginning. I sigh just as Naruto starts shooting shuriken into the forest of the Wave Country.

"There!" He shouts, throwing a shuriken. I almost flinch and would have if I wouldn't have caught that look. Everyone looks surprised and I smile. Sasuke beside me gives a light smile as well.

"Hey, you shorty! What the hell are you doing?!" Tazuna yells, annoyed, "Stop that!" Naruto glares at him, then flips his head back to the forest and throws another.

"Naruto!" I call, "That's a rabbit." I sigh, and glance at Kakashi-sensei.

"Everyone! Get down!" I drop pulling Sasuke with me, Naruto jumps on Tazuna, a blade spins through the air above us. Air leaves my lungs as I glance up. Sasuke and I get up quickly, Naruto helps Tazuna never taking his eyes off our opponent. He stands on his blade it's body deep within a tree.

"Well, then. If it isn't Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi-sensei says with his hands in his pockets, "Step back." His arms shoots out to his sides, a gesture that makes my skin crawl, protection. "This one's on a whole other level." I tense, looking over to Tazuna, then Naruto, "Surround and protect Tazuna, don't forget the mission." Sasuke and I are there within seconds, Naruto visually relaxes as we aid him. My eyes don't leave Zabuza's back.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! More to come!**

**Reviews are like candy, and I love candy. Thanks again! :)**


	4. Zabuza of the Mist

**Ah! So I'm really nervous about this chapter! I always struggle with actions scenes and when dealing with _Naruto _it's a whole other ball game. What I'm trying to say is, I don't know the limitations of the _Naruto_ world- if there are any. Their powers always seem to have a loop hole within a loop hole. SO! I'll go with the flow and have fun with it! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi," my eyes are wide with recognition, the Sharingan rests in my sensei's left eye, "The copycat ninja. I already get to see that, hm?" How? I take a small step forward.

"You have an Uchiha with you? She doesn't look it." A tremor shoots through me, terror, this guy. He's a demon, the power of this chakra, it's overwhelming. Sasuke next to me is shivering, I clutch my kunai tighter and step back- I'll protect them.

"Sasuke. Don't worry." Kakashi-sensei says, my team looks to him, "I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." He turns to us, Sharingan red and powerful, "I won't let my comrades die." He adds with a smile. My heart clenches. Neither will I.

Behind?! Naruto, Sasuke and I are flown forward, Kakashi stands where we were, halting Zabuza's attack. A kunai is lodged deep into his stomach.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto yells, a clone?! I yelp, as Zabuza's water clone dissipates and Kakashi-sensei is sliced in half from behind. I stand, eyes twitching, water flies from where Kakashi-sensei had stood. He was a clone, too?! I catch movement out of the corner of my eye, Tazuna sits horrified. My gaze narrows, if Tazuna is his goal, he'll come after him the moment he can. I won't give him that chance. I sprint over to Tazuna, standing in front of him on guard.

"Little..girl?" He says, I give him a small smirk as I meet his gaze for a moment. His expression reminds me of my own all those years ago.

"Don't underestimate an Uchiha." I say with pride. Kakashi-sensei is behind Zabuza with a kunai pressed to his neck. I watch closely. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to pull themselves together, and bolt to my sides.

"Don't move!" He yells, Zabuza's eyes are wide, "It's over." His eyes are narrow, Naruto grins widely in admiration. I almost laugh in relief, almost. A dark chuckle escapes Zabuza, my team tenses at my sides, Kakashi-sensei's eyes are wide and angry.

"It's over? Hehe.. You can't beat me with your cheap imitations." He looks into Kakashi-sensei's eyes, "You'd already copied me at that time," Copied...So this is the power I want to possess, I shake my head suddenly, focus- "You had your clone say those words while you watched from inside the mist, clever." A dark look crosses his face, "However-" Zabuza falls to the ground with a sudden burst of water- "I'm not that easy either." Zabuza stands behind Kakashi-sensei with a kunai perched tightly against his neck. I'm almost irritated, a clone battle, they must be close in terms of strength.

"That one's a fake too!?" Naruto yells at my side, I shoot him a warning look, the last thing we want is any attention, not that I'm avoiding a fight- we just can't have Tazuna getting injured.

Zabuza swings, and misses, they move so fast I can barely see them. He grabs the tip of his sword's hilt and kicks, Kakashi-sensei flies backward landing in a large pond.

"Sensei!" I yell, Zabuza skids to a stop, while glancing at the ground, I follow his gaze something shines beneath his feet, Makibishi?

"Foolish," He says darkly. Is there anything I can do?! Kakashi-sensei emerges from the water, looking troubled, Zabuza is behind him in the blink of an eye.

"Sensei!" Naruto growls, stepping forward, I hold a hand out in front of him. I shake my head and meet his eyes intensely. My eyes return to the jounin, Kakashi-sensei is locked in a ball of water, I can't make out anything they're saying, until Zabuza looks at us. My eyes meet his, I fix my stance quickly, my heart beats in my chest angrily. A water clone bursts from the water below them and stands between us and our sensei.

"You think you're a bunch of ninja, parading around with those headbands." Our eyes meet again, "A real ninja is someone who's been grazed by death." I narrow my gaze, as Sagiso flips through my mind, grazed by death. Maybe I haven't been touched yet, however, I've seen enough of it to not be afraid anymore. "The most you can do is read a handbook. You aren't real ninja." He's gone, my eyes dart around, Sasuke flies backward after a swift kick to the jaw.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells in surprise, Sasuke's eyes narrow as I catch a quick glimpse of fear in them, before I bolt forward, separating Zabuza's gaze from him. Sasuke picks himself up off the ground, I feel his eyes on me.

"Sakura! Naruto! Sasuke! Take Tazuna away from here! His water clone can only go so far from his body!" I close my eyes a brief moment, we won't make it far enough in time, not if we have to protect Tazuna too, not the way we are now. Jounin. I open my eyes slowly, adjust my kunai, and decide to protect my friends. Maybe a diversion? Either way, we're in trouble.

"Sakura! NO!" Kakashi yells. Zabuza humors me as our kunai clash, his dark emotionless eyes meet mine. I hear Sasuke's footsteps behind me, coming quickly, I manage to twist my neck in time to give him a nasty look. He stops, stepping back with a surprised expression on his face.

"An Uchiha?" His deep voice echoes in the mist, "I'll end your life before you ever get to touch the sharingan." I see something within me, a sting of light, it pulls lightly on my heart in moments like these. When people depend on me, stand behind me, or support me. Now, my heart care barely take anymore interaction, because there's only one person I ever wanted to place a hand against my cheek. Sagiso, in this moment, you aren't my goal, but my drive. In the eyes of my enemy I find myself at home, I snap that string in half and my body moves on it's own. I jump back, my hands flip through hand signs quickly. Three clones! My shadow clones bolt forward, as my hands twitch together to make the final sign. Just like she'd taught me.

"Fire ball Jutsu!" I yell as Zabuza knocks my clones away in puffs of smoke, I release the jutsu, I see his eyes widen at the fire consumes him. When the smoke dissipates I frown, he managed to escape. As expected, I take this time to look to Kakashi-sensei, I give him a light smile. I'm only stalling, you idiot. You better get free before I die. Zabuza's clone is behind me, he pushes a kunai deep into my heart. My body drops, as breath escapes my chest. I smile, as I fall to the ground.

Good, all according to plan.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yells, his voice distant, I glare at Zabuza's real body from where I sit, a moment longer. Sasuke runs to my body and cradles my head. It's really hard to keep that log transformed, damn. I need a minute more. Zabuza's clone turns to the boys on my team. The tree I sit in is to Zabuza's right, where Kakashi-sensei sits looking horrified. I sign, just as she taught me, suck air in and jump.

"You little?! When did you?!" I release my fireball aiming for Zabuza and sensei. It isn't much, but it is a distraction. One of my clones emerges from the tree line behind Naruto and Sasuke- it throws a Fuma Shuriken aiming for the real Zabuza. Between my fire ball and the Shuriken he has no choice but to- as I land on the water, a water dragon launches from the pond below, I'm thrown as it's tail slams into me and watch in aggravation as it devours my fireball. Zabuza catches the Windmill shuriken in his hand. I land on the ground hard next to the log that was once a replica of my death. Sasuke runs to my side and helps me up, I hold my stomach tightly.

"We thought-" I glance at him, blood dribbles down my chin, I nod at him. He sighs, and lets me lean against him. My plan worked I notice as Sasuke sits me down in front of Tazuna. Now Kakashi-sensei stands, free, sharingan shining and fists clenched. A Fuma shuriken in the shadow of another, the second shuriken hides my last clone with a kunai at the ready, what a great plan. I smile grimly, I'm reaching my limit. Naruto jumps beside us, he gives me a warm grin as I pull away from Sasuke to stand on my own. We turn back to the enemy, worried for our sensei. Kakashi-sensei goes toe to toe with Zabuza, both having used the same jutsu, their dragon's clash as the two of them meet in between them sword clashing with kunai. He copied so many seals correctly in mere seconds. That goal seems so out of my reach. The dragons burst, a giant wave of water shoots back, I bolt and grab Tazuna protecting him from the current. I crouch next to him, after placing him beside a near by tree.

Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza's voices are like a soft echo in my head. Chakra depletion is beginning to affect me. I glare at the wet ground, Sasuke's feet step into my gaze. I look up.

"You're so useless," he says coldly, "Naruto and I could've handled that." My chest constricts, I feel a rush of emotion as my face twists into an expression I haven't made in a long time. Hurt. I control myself, giving him the darkest glare I can manage. Screw depletion, I'm fine. I stand. My body feels unusually cold, the tips of my fingers won't stop shaking. Clenching my fists, Sasuke's eyes meet mine, we stand in front of one another as if we're true rivals.

"Don't get in my way, Sasuke." I hiss, "This fight isn't over." In his eyes I see something like regret, but I don't have time to register emotions like that. Frowning, I turn back to Kakashi and Zabuza. I don't see them, eyes darting, I notice an unfamiliar presence. I turn to a near by tree, a ninja?

: : : :

I wake to the sounds of clattering pans. Sasuke sits at my side, Naruto beside him, they don't look to me engrossed in their conversation.

"We don't know anything about that ninja." Naruto says in an annoyed voice. I turn my aching head to the side. to get a better view of them. They sit cross legged to my right. Staring at one another intensely, I raise my eyebrows at the duo, wondering when they'll notice I'm awake. An intense pain hits my left side, I squeeze my eyes shut, pulling air in my lungs quickly.

"I understand that, Dope." I hear Sasuke reply, I frown at his usual tone, never pleased, "Who ever he is, he's a threat." Opening my eyes, I push myself up in a flash.

"Wait- what happened?" I say bewildered. I must've.. I look to them wide-eyed. Seriously.. I lost consciousness. Damn it! Damn it! I grip the light brown colored blanket tightly while lowering my head.

"What do you think happened after using that much chakra." I freeze, glancing at the open shojo door. Kakashi-sensei's eyes are cold, angry, and worse disappointed. I always disappoint him. What's the matter with me..?

"Sensei… I-" He stops me with a hand held up and disappears in a swirl of leaves. I feel Sasuke and Naruto's hot stares. I turn on them.

"Get out." I yell. They're expressions alter, from concern to hurt, "Get out!" I scream. They leave in a scurry, I'm left alone to lick my wounds and decide what kind of person I'm going to be when I leave this room. I hate it. I hate it. I hate Sagiso. I hate this team. I-I touch my face weakly, tears. When will I get tired of crying? What am I crying for this time? Why?

: : :

What's wrong with me?

: : :

"You're really dumb." I hear a child-like voice say, I turn my head to the source. A hat, and overalls make a up a kid with dark hair and big feet. I raise an eyebrow. It's been about an hour since I forced Naruto and Sasuke out. When suddenly a little kid decides to pay me a visit.

"Why do you dress like that?" I shoot him a glare, "What's that symbol on your back mean?" I look down at my clothes, I wear a white long sleeved tight fitting shirt under my black high collared dress. A perfectly suitable outfit for any Uchiha woman.

"What's wrong with the way I dress, Kid?" I frown, "And the symbol is called an Uchiwa, like a fan. It stands for the Uchiha family, my clan." I tell him, he stares at me, interested.

"Shouldn't you try to dress sexier? I can barely see your face with your shirt so high." I stare at him dumbly, this kid, what is he trying to say? I begin to stand, while answering him.

"No." He reminds me slightly of Naruto, "I dress modestly, thank you." I puff while crossing my arms over my chest. This kid, I note, starting at those dark eyes under his small hat, is cute.

"But that stupid ninja, the one in that dumb red thing, he said you want to restore your clan." He pauses as if to let it sink in, "You know-" I bonk him on the head.

"Am I surrounded by idiots?!" I yell, he holds his head and looks at me grinning. I let my fist fall and look away from him.

"Finally you stopped making that stupid face." I feel a slight blush touch my cheeks. Idiot kid. I scoff at him.

"What face?" I look at him again, pull my dress collar down a bit revealing my lips, and give him a sweet smile. His face turns red after a moment as he turns away from me, I find myself following him out of the door.

I step into their kitchen where Sasuke and Naruto sit at the table. Naruto catches my eyes first. He smiles warmly as I approach.

"Sakura-chan." Sasuke turns his head to glance at me. I nod to them at the start of an apology before I feel a hand on my head.

"Sakura. We get it." I nod, the pressure of Kakashi-sensei's hand fills my cheeks with warmth, I'm happy. I'm really happy. I hide between my bangs and my high collared navy dress.

I'm really happy.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon! Thank you so much for reading! I promise it'll diverge from the manga soon! **


	5. The Swirled Uchiwa

**To be completely honest I've been so busy lately that I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. Either way, please enjoy! I'm looking forward to the plans I have for this story. I hope you are too!**

* * *

Today, we train again. Tree climbing for five days, I've mastered it particularly well considering how tired I've been lately. Since I woke after our fight with Zabuza, I've been struck with terrible nightmares, an affliction I thought I'd overcome.

I stumble forward, limping toward the tree, I've managed to make it a mere five feet from the top. Somehow when pushed I can control my chakra well enough to be able to walk on water steadily for an average of five minutes, but this is much harder.

Naruto crawls over to me dramatically, I can almost feel Sasuke's irritated rage point in our direction as Naruto begins to speak.

"How…" He pauses for added dramatization, though he sure looks exhausted, I smile at him from under my collar, "How do you do this?" My smiles have been a bit easier to muster. I lean down, smirking.

"How?" I raise an eyebrow, "I'm a prodigy. I'm not sure you could handle my explanation." Naruto's expression undergoes a very familiar transition, processing, doubt, and shock.

"Sakura-chan…" He whines, I let a small giggle escape my lips as I nod at him. He sits up, pressing his hands into his lap and staring at me intently.

"My best advice, if to focus purely on the soles of your feet, measure and control the amount of chakra there. The more stable your chakra is, the longer you'll last." Naruto nods, steps away as if he's hypnotized, earning a sigh from Sasuke and I.

Turning back to my tree I glance at the marks I've made, they reach beyond the thick lower branches and fade into foliage. I peek at Naruto's, he hasn't made it to the lowest branch, Sasuke a little above him.

I need to reach the top. I will reach the top. I step back, getting a running start, I shoot myself toward the tree. The bark is intimidating, dark and rough; covered with recent scars. I'm half way. Farther. Almost. Within reach! I bite my lip hard, sweat beads down my face, I stretch a hand out, clawing for the very tip of the tree. My other hand is tight around my kunai, I clutch onto the top branch, flash the kunai against the bark and fall. Kakashi-sensei catches me.

"Good, good!" His right eye smiles warmly, "Watch the others while you rest." I nod lazily, Kakashi-sensei lays me against my scarred tree. I look to the boys as Kakashi-sensei steps away from me. They stare at me, then each other, lastly toward their own trees. Growling they launch forward. I scoff, smiling.

An hour later, I've determined why they're doing so horribly. Sasuke is too aggressive with his chakra and Naruto lacks control overall. Ultimately it leads Sasuke to tiring out earlier and destroying everything in his wake. Naruto on the other hand can't get any higher and practically slips off of the tree before he can even start.

"Naruto. Come." I yell to him. He turns to me on the ground, having just landed head first. He sends me a grin and jogs my way. Giving me a quick nod, he sits waiting. I lean forward, grab his arm and push his sleeve up.

"Maybe if you feel it?" I say aloud, I press my hand against his bare skin and focus chakra in my palm. "Steady and strong." I raise my eyebrows, while glancing up at him.

"Sakura-chan!" His eyes sparkle, "I get it!" I watch him jump and parade around before pulling his hands into a familiar hand sign, he closes his eyes, and in one smooth motion bolts for the tree. My mouth drops, when he makes it past five branches before he falls. I nod at him as he lands on his feet roughly and meets my eyes happily.

"Sakura." Sasuke stands in front of me, I look up at him, and follow his movement as he lowers himself to sit beside me. "What do I lack?" His eyes meet mine, serious. He must've thought long and hard before bringing himself to face me. I narrow my gaze.

"You're brutal, whatever anger you have is affecting your control. Lessen your aggression and it'll come more naturally. Your emotions won't affect your control after you've mastered it." I follow his gaze as he turns his head, his tree. Demolished with footprint after footprint. I shake my head.

"I think I understand." He says lightly, before pushing himself up and stepping away from me, I cock my head sideways as he stops a short distance from me. "Thank you." I nod and look away from him.

"Sakura." Kakashi-sensei calls from the tree he sits in beside my own, I stand vertically under my tree, I struggle while opening my eyes to look at him, "Let's talk." I nod, hoisting myself up to sit on the branch. I glance down at Naruto and Sasuke, they're breaking, drinking and eating like pigs below us. "That stunt you pulled with Zabuza." I meet his eye, it's dark and holds a fiery anger. "While idiotic, it was very brave," My mouth opens in surprise, "You're going to be a fantastic ninja." A swell of pride bangs against my chest with every heartbeat.

"Thank you, Sensei." I tell him, smiling slightly. He nods at me, smiling with his right eye before he drops himself down from the tree, purposefully leaving me with my thoughts.

If it were Sagiso, she would've defeated him, she would've killed him in cold blood, never let a hunter nin take him away. Zabuza's alive. I narrow my eyes at the spot where Kakashi-sensei stood. I want to kill him, if I do, I'll step closer to her.

"Sakura-chan! Get down here and eat with us!" Naruto calls from below, I jump at the sound of his voice, before rising and glaring down at them. A sudden tension fills the air as they look to me, "Sakura-chan?" Naruto repeats. I feel a pull at my heart, I thought they wouldn't get in my way, but they are. These people, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto, they're tearing me from my goal. I look at the two boys below me, I can't allow myself to become like them. I'm not, I'm an Uchiha. I jump down, land, and turn my back on them. I'm not like them.

: : :

I walk past men carrying logs and working machinery, they glance at me as Tazuna ushers for me to sit on one of the break benches they have. This bridge is gigantic and beautiful. It reminds me of the great hokage monument.

"Why didn't those spiky haired kids come with us?" I hold back a yawn as Tazuna gribs his hard hat and places it over his head.

"They're training." I reply, he gives me a suspicious smile, I frown at him, "I've been excused, I'm not like the others."

"Oh, really?" He laughs, I look away from him suddenly uncomfortable. A moment later, I stare at him, as he moves away to continue his work. He can laugh like that even though his life is on the line for this bridge? When it's finished it'll be an amazing accomplishment. I place my hands on the side railings behind me and look out over the misting water. Since I'm here, I'm the closest to Zabuza's goal. I hear arguing behind me, I raise an eyebrow but keep my eyes on the mist.

The hair on the back of my neck rises. Something isn't right.

It's dark when we arrive at Tazuna's home. Inari stands with his arm crossed over his chest at the front entrance. I stare at him dumbly, as Tazuna passes him and enters the house. He glares at me, and I at him.

"You'd better not let anything happen to my grandpa." He says, I stay quiet. Stepping forward I place my hand on his head softly.

"I promise. I'll protect him with my life." I pull my high collar down with my free hand, showing him my smile. A tinge of a blush hits his cheeks before he slaps my hand away and runs into the house. My ears catch Tazuna's voice as he steps out of the front entrance.

"I'm sorry about that kid." He says, lowering his eyes and scratching his head.

"You were listening?" I inquire softly, "He's been through alot. I've noticed that picture…" I let my voice hang in the air around us.

"Ah. Yes, That picture... " His dark eyes meet mine, "It's torn, I'm sure you've noticed that too, The boy's father, a real hero. Gatou had him killed right in front of Inari. He hasn't been the same since." I nod, an overwhelming understanding hits me. They were… right in front of me.. I shake my head at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"We did it!" He exclaims as he and Sasuke struggle to approach the house. "Sakura-chan! Tazuna! We made it all the way to the top!" I nod at them, then at Tazuna and step into the house before anyone can see the way I cringe at sudden memories.

We sit together, I hold a bowl of rice in my hand, eating quietly as Naruto and Sasuke gulp down their meals as fast as they can. Gross.

"You guys have done well, now you can protect Tazuna with Sakura and I." Kakashi-sensei tells them from behind his mask. Naruto grins while fumbling with his headband.

"Why do you even bother?" Inari's voice is soft against the air of the big room, "Grandpa just does whatever he wants! You think you can protect him from Gatou's men but there's no point! They're too strong. You're all risking your lives for nothing." Tears stream down his round face. "If you're weak you die." He slams his hands on the table. Sasuke's in his usual pose when he speaks, hands intertwined, elbows pressed against the table.

"Shut up." He says darkly, "A kid like you doesn't know anything." Inari looks taken back for a moment before he summons whatever courage he can to yell again.

"You don't know anything about hardship. I'd hate to be stupid like all of you!" I stand, my bowl of rice clatters as it spills its contents across the ground. I stalk out of the room.

I sit on the roof, the moon haunting the sky with looming beams of light.

"Inari?" I hear Naruto's voice say. I peek over the side of the roof, Naruto moves to sit beside Inari. "Sasuke and Sakura didn't mean anything by what they said and did tonight. In fact, it has nothing to do with you. Even I'm left out." I frown, "I don't know too much but neither of them have anyone anymore." He places a hand on Inari's back, "I know this doesn't mean much from someone like me, I still have both my parents back home and I'm extremely lucky for that. Sasuke and Sakura probably understand what you're going through better than anyone. Not only that but because of those hardships they've become very strong." He smiles at Inari widely, "How about you and I work on becoming strong like them?"

I lay back against the roof, put my hands behind my head, and smile.

**: : :**

They lay out in front of us bleeding, suddenly I'm glad Sasuke isn't here with us. We'd left him sleeping at the house, hopefully he comes across us and has some sort of plan. The bridge's end in sight, it's so close to it's goal, and yet-

"A monster." The man says in Tazuna's arms. I step closer to him, Naruto does the same. Kunais in hand we position ourselves around Tazuna. Kakashi-sensei seems just as tense as us as we-

"Here they come!" Kakashi-sensei calls just as the mist thickens. I can't seem to stop shaking. My heart's pounding, I can feel my eyes pulse with every beat.

"Kakashi… It seems you're well. Good. We can play," A dark voice chuckles within the mist, Hidden Mist Jutsu, "What's with that kid? Shaking like a leaf." Zabuza's clones surround us, I grin under my high collar.

"I'm just excited." I say darkly, Kakashi smiles and nods at me. Kunai at the ready, in a flash I tear each one down. I step down next to Kakashi-sensei and Naruto who grins sheepishly.

"You're so cool, Sakura-chan." I look at him lamely. Frowning Sensei bops him on the head, before facing the enemy.

"So.. I guess you figured out my clones.." Zabuza stands across from us, with the ninja I'd sensed when we first fought them, "Haku, a plaything for you? She's an Uchiha." The masked ninja stays very still.

"You fooled us once, it won't happen again." I tell them. The ninja silently observes me, before speaking in a rather light voice.

"What an impressive young girl.." I glare, in a swirl the ninja's gone. I flinch as he reappears behind me, I dodge quickly, before skidding to a stop, he flashes at my side, my kunai clashes with his senbon. I twitch back.

"Kakashi-sensei." I say loudly. Kakashi-sensei barks an order at Naruto who obliges before responding to me.

"Go for it, Sakura." I nod, narrowing my eyes at the ninja in front of me, he stares back silently. I observe him cock his head to the side before bringing up an arm.

"I don't want to kill you." He says before his left hand flips into one handed signs, my eyes widen, "But it seems you're giving me no choice." I step back, the water from Zabuza's clones alters below me with a step of his foot. I'm gone before the needled water slices into the place where I'd stood. Above them, I throw shuriken, he dodges, I sign the familiar signs she taught me, and release a fireballs where he lands. I land, waiting, the water on the bridge evaporated with my fireball. He's going- now! Behind me! I aim a kick for his chest, he grabs my leg and I spin on my hands and kick at his legs, he dodges just barely, dropping my leg in the process. I flip my kunai around in my palm and aim for his throat as he lands. He blocks my arm with his, but not before I swing my left arm around and punch him square in the stomach. He flies back with a grunt.

"You've underestimated my team. You're looking at Sakura, the leaf village's number one rookie ninja. Sasuke, the strongest on the team. And Naruto the number one hyperactive village idiot."

"Oi! Sensei!" Naruto whines, "I'm not that bad!" I stare at them, he's crazy fast, my heart is flying out of my chest keeping up with him, I'm just barely able to move fast enough. Zabuza and the boy speak for a moment, and the air changes. The masked ninja twists his fingers into a sign, a wave of water spins around his feet before surrounding me hurriedly, I cover my face with my arms.

"Sakura!" I lower my arms slightly, mirrors?! A barrage of attacks come at me from every direction. Senbon, I'm not fast enough to dodge. I manage to block any headed for my face with my kunai.

My heart pounds with every twist and turn I make, I can't go any faster. Senbons dig into the skin of my legs, arms and back. He isn't aiming for anywhere vital, what's his deal?! I lower my head for a moment in irritation.

"Don't play with me?! If you're going to kill me, do it!" I scream looking up, Sasuke's back is in front of me, "Sasuke.." Sasuke looks over his shoulder at me.

"Don't be stupid. You're a member of my team, I can't just let you die." I stare at him for a moment.

"Sasuke.." I nod, clutching my kunai tighter, "Why did you come in here, idiot?!" I hear him grunt.

"It was annoying.. Watching you out there.. It isn't the same as standing by you." I feel my neck heat, now isn't the time to feel like a girl, I shake my head.

"I'm going to take care of the two of you. The dreams you have and my own clash. The fight on this bridge is where one of us will lose those dreams." The masked ninja says inside of the ice mirrors.

Sasuke and I dance, twisting and turning, blocking and attacking. Some of the senbons clatter against the ground, others slice open skin, and embed themselves in our flesh. I twitch out of the way at the last second. Focus.. Focus.. Sasuke moves silently, sweat beads down his face. The swirl on his chest is sliced open.. The uchiwa on my back feels heavier than usual. A senbon sticks out of the center of the fan. It's pain makes me feel as if I've already lost.

Sasuke's left leg gives out, in a flash I'm in front of him. I block the senbons. Glaring at the boy in the mirror. He disappears my eyes dart around, where?! Up?! I jump away, the attack separates Sasuke and I. I watch his reflection carefully. He moves his fingers ever so sligh- now! I move. Senbons fly past his mirror and into the mist. Sasuke kneels on the ground gripping his kunai tightly. I watch the boy. His fingers.. Sasuke! I won't be fast enough!

"Sasuke!" I scream, I make it. Senbons enter my skin deeply. I glance down at my body, I'm full of the long needles. I feel my vision going. Shit. I glance at Sasuke behind me, before tripping and falling onto his shoulder. He catches me.

"Sakura! Shit! Sakura!" He yells, "You stupid annoying girl! Why did you do that?!" Sasuke's face hovers above my own, he's really cute. I raise my hand to touch his bloodied cheek.

"Sasuke…" I groan, "My sister.. I'd wanted to maybe see her one more time. Just to see her. Ask he-"

: :

I'm being carried. My eyes flutter open in confusion.

"Sasuke.." He turns to me in surprise.

"Sakura!" He drops to his knees clutching me to his chest, I look drowsily over his shoulder. As he presses his face into my neck.

"Sasuke.." I look at the devastation along the bridge. "What happened…?" Sasuke stills against me. I glance at his raven hair out of the corner of my eye.

"Zabuza and the masked boy died, Gatou was killed, the village is safe." He says into my neck. I raise my eyebrows. Everyone's dead.

"Are you okay?" I pull back to look at him, but he only tightens his grip on my back. "Sasuke..?"

"I really thought you were dead, Sakura. You… I really.." We stay quiet. "Naruto. He'll want to see you. Can you walk?" I nod slowly as Sasuke lets me go and helps me to my feet. I glance at his face, his eyes meet mine, I see the shock and pain in them. Sasuke..? How strange. For someone so stoic, he really cares about everyone.

"I'm fine." I say lightly, raising my hand to his face. "Really. I promise." I turn from him letting my hand drop, I hear Naruto in the distance and as I begin to limp over to them I hear Sasuke sigh. I try my best to suppress my smile, but I fail. How cute.

As I step closer to them, I pass the place where Sasuke and I fought the boy, I stop staring. I notice something- a small patch of fabric lies in the middle of a puddle of water. I step over to it, lean down and pick it up. A senbon holds the two pieces of fabric together right in the middle of them. The bottom of the Uchiha symbol sits connected with half of the Uzumaki symbol. A swirled uchiwa…

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! 3**


	6. The Chunin Exams

**HI! Thank you again for taking time to read this! I'm sorry I've been so sporadic with my uploads! For my readers who follow my other stories I want to let you know that Lord will be updated by the end of the week. **

**I hope you enjoy! Thank you!**

* * *

Our missions have been dull, Naruto and Sasuke are less than thrilled. I've been pushing myself, no matter what the mission I'm getting stronger. My chakra control is almost perfect, when we aren't on missions I practice. I can practically see Sagiso in the distance. I'm getting closer.

"Sasuke. Naruto. Train with me." The boys look from me to each other and back again. There has been a strange distance between Sasuke and I ever since our battle with Haku. We do, we train every day. I improve, they improve, their rivalry grows and I've never felt better. Naruto, Sasuke and I say our goodbyes for the afternoon turning to our respective paths home.

"OW! Watch where you're going!" Naruto growls. I turn my head, a tall kid clad in black has Naruto by the collar, Naruto glares at him. His face is laced with purple paint. Those headbands...

"Let him go." I say, Sasuke steps beside me. The kid turns to us, raising his painted eyebrows. I glare. Slowly he lowers Naruto.

"Sand ninja.." I note, "What are you doing here?" A girl with wild hair tied in four spiked tails steps forward frowning.

"Don't you know anything?" I narrow my eyes at her as Naruto steps to my side. "We have permits, we're here for the Chunin exams." I see… A threatening air hits me, I throw a kunai on reflex. A boy with red hair catches it with ease.

"That was close." He says in a deep haunting voice. I feel my neck get hot, in a weird way, I find him oddly attractive. "You're representing the Sand here, Kankuro. If you continue playing around, I'll kill you." I straighten as he flashes in front of us, "What's your name?" He turns to me. I smirk under my collar.

"Uchiha Sakura." I say. He nods, "And yours?" I stare at him, the gord, the hair, he is very cute.

"Gaara of the Sand." Gaara.. I nod at him. We stare for a moment longer, before he turns away. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until his back disappears and I nearly lose my footing. What dark chakra.

"Sakura. You must have a death wish. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I flip my head to Sasuke.

"My own size? How about you, Uzumaki? You think you can beat me?" I growl, stepping toward him, I square my shoulders and meet his dark eyes.

"I do." I narrow my gaze.

"Uh, guys?" Kakashi-sensei's voice rings out. "I have news." His eyes gaze into the distance as his sits on the edge of a fence beside us. "I see you've met some interesting characters."

"Sensei. They've mentioned the Chunin Exams." I fold my arms over my chest. "You've got to let us know about these kinds of things." He smiles via eye and nods at me in apology.

"Well!" He sings, "The news… I've nominated the three of you for the Chunin Exams." Naruto's mouth drops as he's handed a piece of paper. "There are some rules, but I guess you can read about them. Good luck. Later." He vanishes after handing Sasuke and I our respective papers. I sign this and… I glance over at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto rubs his paper against his cheek lovingly. While Sasuke eagerly reads it's text. I turn away from them. I'll fight them, maybe Gaara… My hand clenches. Sagiso. Am I ready for this..?

: : :

"Don't you pay attention to anything? This is only the second floor." I say coldly, before shrugging past a tall boy with wide eyes and a bowl cut. Sasuke and Naruto follow me.

"Oi. So you've noticed, that doesn't mean we're going to let you pass." I shoot a dark glare over my shoulder. The boy who'd spoken moves quickly, flicking his leg out in a cool kick, Sasuke swings out his own leg. The bowl cut boy catches both their legs tightly in his hands. He's fast. When he lets go, Sasuke pulls back glaring.

"You're Sakura, right?!" The boy with the bowl cut proclaims, "I've heard alot about you! Be my girlfriend! I'll protect you no matter what."

"No." I say and turn away, Naruto laughs evilly and follows behind me. I catch Sasuke giving the guy a pitiful look before joining us. What weirdos.

"WAIT!" I hear a voice say from the rafters above us. Naruto, Sasuke and I sigh and continue walking. It's the bowl cut guy. "HEY!" I stop, turning.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Sakura-chan! Please! Date me." I glare at him coldly, before facing his square on, I tilt my head sideways. Hmm.

"I'll only date you if you're stronger than me." I tell him, his face drops in terror. I narrow my gaze at him. Don't tell me he's afraid to fight me because I'm a girl. I click my tongue and turn away.

"Wait! What if I fight the guy with dark eyes!" I turn my head to Sasuke. He sends me a glare.

"Don't even. I don't have time to play with this fool." I sigh, shrugging my shoulders and sending him a dark look.

"Sasuke, I wouldn't want you to fight him for my hand, you'd lose and I'd have no choice but to date him."

"You.." Sasuke glares. Sasuke bolts for me, I twitch out of the way. "Sakura. Fight me," I position myself. It's about time.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan! You guys are so lame! We're going to be late for the meeting! I want to become Hokage!" Naruto whines. We ignore him.

"You aren't ready to fight me, Sasuke." I glare. My right eye pulses, vision unlike my own seems to come into view. What the hell.. There's no way. Sasuke stares at me, a dark glare crosses his eyes.

"So you've gotten it in one eye. Just like Sensei." My eyes widen, Sasuke strikes, aiming a kick for my face. I block it, head spinning. He's become so slow.. I can see what he's going to do before.. I block a punch to my stomach, Sasuke and I lock eyes. I close my left eye. Everything's so clear.

"Sakura-chan!" The bowl cut guy yells grabbing my arm from behind, I flip aiming a kick for his face. He catches it, holding me off the ground by arm and leg.

"Hey.." I glare, "Put me down or else." He stares at me for a moment before blushing. I break loose and land softly on my feet. My eye begins to ache. Damn. I open both eyes, trying hard to release the sharingan. Damn it.

"Next time, Sakura." Sasuke says, I turn to him with a wild glare, there won't be a next time Sasuke. I'll kill you if we fight again. I swear I-

"Sakura-chan! Let's go!" Naruto grins, grabbing onto my white sleeve and pulls me along. That guy, he was using strictly taijutsu. That's insane, he's so fast. Sasuke follows after us.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto begins, "That's amazing you got the sharingan...But, you were both serious. My teammates are crazy." He doesn't turn to face me, just keeps walking down the hall with me in tow. "The exams haven't even begun. We're your teammates. Don't forget that." I look down, and back at Sasuke. His hands are in his dark pants pockets. He glares at the floor to his left. I still haven't understood that. Teammates, huh?

That sounds too much like family.

: : :

"Sakura! You came to, eh?" I narrow my eyes at Kakashi-sensei. "Well, you see. If you wouldn't have showed, none of you would be promoted, the exam is taking in teams of three." I sigh. The only thing that crossed my mind at the time was if I was ready to test my abilities like this. To think I would've cost them their chance too.. I glance at Naruto and Sasuke beside me. I'm glad we're here.

"I'm proud of you all," He smiles at us and we smile warmly back, "Good luck, Team Kakashi." He moves aside and lets us past him and open the door he was standing in front of. Naruto and Sasuke step ahead of me, my guts clench, I turn back to Kakashi for a moment,

"Thank you, Sensei." I say. Kakashi-sensei smiles at me and I'm happy.

: : :

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! You're late!" A familiar squeal makes me tense in pure irritation. Oh, no. She latches onto him before I have a chance to back away from her. Ino.. "Ew.. It's forehead girl." Okay, the exam has begun right? I'll start with killing her, I crack my knuckles. Naruto's eyes get big and he holds me back.

"Sakura-chan!" I wrestle with him, as Sasuke glares at Ino from over his shoulder. Ino sticks her tongue out at me. I feel a vein pop in my forehead.

"What children…" I hear a voice say, Naruto lets me go and we turn to the audience of wild looking genin. I recognize some of them. Shikamaru is the first to speak, as he addresses Sasuke.

"You guys are here too, eh?" He says lazily. Ino shoots him a glare as Sasuke detaches himself from her. Choji munches on chips observing, before his eye catches Akamaru sitting on Kiba's head. I sigh as they stomp over to us. Hinata and Shino following closely at his sides. Wonderful a Rookie 9 standoff. I send them a short glare before moving to find a seat. I sigh when I hear Naruto yell something about beating all of them. This exam is going to more annoying than anything. A fight erupts, I glance over, hmm.. What's that symbol? Sound Ninja?

: : :

"I'm your proctor for the first test, Morino Ibiki. Sorry to have kept you all waiting." His scarred face sends a warm shiver down my spine. So, cool! He explains our test and it's point system. Group testing… Both Sasuke and I send glares to Naruto. The Chunin behind Ibiki keep their eyes on us, positioning themselves around the room as we find our seats and are given sheets of test papers.

I sigh as I glare at the paper in front of me. This is really stupid. I run a hand through my bangs. A smirk alters my lips, as I write furiously on the paper. I tense feeling an odd sensation across the back of my neck. Sand… I manage a tight glance, I see. Gaara.. He holds two fingers pressed tightly against his left eye. That's beyond incredible. My eyes swing to Sasuke, sweat beads down his chin. Idiot, calm down and think for a moment. I bet our answers barely even matter. Naruto rubs his blonde hair furiously. I almost smile, almost.

What the hell?! A jolt hits the back of my head. Shit, I hold my head in pain. What.. My left eye throbs angrily.

"_Sakura?! Hurry up and pass out for a moment!" _Ino's voice beats into my head. I rest my head against the desk in front of me. What the hell is happening? Vision in my right eye fails, blacking out. I feel the muscle behind it dance, tracing the outline of my answers. No way. My right eye's sharingan pulses. My left eye stays on the paper in front of me, as my left hand moves to pick it up. Ino!? No way.. My right eye move of my own accord, as does my hand. I grab my left wrist tightly. Ino's conscious is alerted of my awareness. I hear a gasp in my head. Sweat drips down my neck, this is difficult. This is insane. If she can do this.. If she's doing this to get my answers, it means she can deliver the answers to her teammates. Three more people that'll be in the way if she succeeds. I'm obviously in more control, my left hand doesn't move after I touch it. I tilt my head upward. She fights me. My neck aches. This little.. I feel as if I'm in parts, I drag my right eye across the ceiling, glancing to the left side of my face. I can feel her presence there.

"Now for the tenth question." It's gone. Why don't you bother Shikamaru, little girl.. Isn't he supposed to be smart..? Tch.. I'm irate as Ibiki begins to speak.

Raising our hand and we go home. I think we'll be alright until I see Naruto's shaking hand begin to rise..

"No.." I whisper under my breath. Naruto slams his down and begins a speech that I'm so relieved to hear I ignore it completely. My head falls forward as I sigh. This idiot gave me a heart attack.

"Anyone else?" No one moves, "Good. Congratulations on passing the first test." I glance out of the window. These ideals they go on about mean nothing to me now. I'm well on my way. Sagiso, I'm coming for you. Something catches my eye, a woman outside of the window, she waits, glaring at us. What very… revealing clothing. She surprises me as she jumps and spins entering the room. A black tarp behind her stays extended by kunai.

"You think you can celebrate?! I'm Anko! The proctor for the second part of the exam." She pauses, "There's so many left.. I'll just have to cut this number in half. Come on! Follow me!" I sigh, she's too much like Naruto.

: : :

"Welcome, to pratice Area 44, also known as the Forest of Death." It's almost like a caged wonderland. A really creepy wonderland. The trees are enormous and the aura that surrounds the foliage is overwhelming. Naruto and Sasuke step closer to me, I feel a rush of relief. Anko continues a creepy introduction of the forest. Naruto mocks her, very Naruto like. Of course, she flashes a kunai his way, it cuts him lightly on the cheek. She moves, appearing behind him, holds him close and licks the blood pouring from his cheek. This doesn't bother me, she's crazy.. What bothers me, is the kid behind her, who's tongue slithers out of his mouth, holding a kunai out to her. I step back. Sasuke glances over at me. That is so creepy, so gross. Ugh… I cross my arms and look away. Anko moves away and gives us instructions on the second exam as well as a sheet of paper, literally we sign our lives away. Two scrolls, kill or be killed, don't look in the scrolls. Right, there's gotta be a catch..

"Hmm. The best advice I can give you is… Don't die."

We hand in our papers, and receive a heaven scroll. Naruto, Sasuke and I position ourselves at our gate. Gate 13. We step through just as the instructors watch's second hand hits 12.

A scream hits our ears. I tense. The situation is really starting to overcome me. It's the three of us. I follow behind them as we walk through the trees. Against… 75 other ninja.. If something happens and I can't protect them. I twitch when they come to a stop. I step closer to them. I see the genjutsu before my heart realizes what it is.

"Mother.. Father.." They lay before me, bloodied, dead. I release the genjutsu quickly. Turning to Naruto and Sasuke at my sides, they're still trapped. I glance around. There's a dangerous air around here. I grab Naruto and Sasuke's hands, releasing them from the jutsu.

"It's okay.." I tell them squeezing their hands, I'm surprised when they both squeeze back. "The user can't be far away." I try and remember how I got here. Our first bell training with Kakashi-sensei. Everything I've learned. The tears I've cried. The- I push Naruto, a kunai lands on the root of a tree beneath us. Sasuke grabs me jumping, an explosive tag?! I cover my face as the blast erupts. Sasuke places me down on a tree branch, I can see Naruto's crimson jumpsuit, dart on the ground below us.

I follow the direction the Kunai had come from.

"Sakura. We need a code of some kind, a password. We can't let ourselves be easily infiltrated." I glance at Sasuke. That isn't a bad idea. However.. Something like that can be easily mimicked.

"We need something that only we understand, and only us. Not anything that can be mimicked." Naruto jumps down beside me.

"It took forever to find you guys! Why are you hiding, dammit!" We both glance at Naruto and sigh.

"Naruto.. We need a password, one that no one else will know.. so that we'll always know who we are." Naruto pauses, squinting his eyes at us.

"How about we each say one of the excuses Kakashi-sensei tells us when he's late?" He whispers. I blink. Wow. That's pretty decent!

"Good thinking, Naruto! We'll say a different one as a greeting each time we separate, if we don't say it or repeat one we've already said, we attack." I say quietly, grinning from ear to ear. The boys stare at me for a moment before nodding.

"Hehe.." Naruto giggles, "I'm kinda cool.." Idiot. I sigh.

"Then let's go, before they attack again. I hate the idea of playing defense." Sasuke says while glancing around. I nod, and we jump from the tree and sprint forward. I leave behind the area of the forest where my parent's had laid dead against the mossy ground. My lips curl into a dark smirk. I'm going to kill whoever did that.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I love you all so much! I hope this chapter didn't let you down! I know this is a bit of a surprise, but I want to let you all know that Into the Fray will be ending soon! However, I'm thinking of doing a sequel depending on feedback I get after I complete this story. **


	7. Intent to Kill

**HI! Update! YAY! Thank you so much for reading this far! I want to say that I'm proud of how far I've come! Also, a friendly reminder that this story is almost finished! I have about five more chapters I'm going to publish and that's a wrap. However, I'd like to write a squeal, so depending on the amount of feedback I get you might get more of this story! :D**

* * *

I'm shaking. I can't stop shaking, I'm dead. Dead. Someone grabbed me, we sit on the bark of a tree. I stare at Sasuke's face, and watch as he pulls a kunai out of my upper thigh, it doesn't hurt. I don't understand. Did I?

::

_We were caught in his stare, Sasuke, Naruto and I. We died in his eyes. Falling backward accepting our fate. Kunai flew at Sasuke, I jumped earning a kunai in the leg, as a giant snake swallowed Naruto whole. Sasuke and I looked on in horror and awe. I screamed and Sasuke snatched me up. _

::

"You bastard.." I say tears rushing down my face, "Naruto.. You should've went after Naruto!" Sasuke clamps a cold hand over my mouth.

"I could've if you weren't such a nuisance! You froze Sakura! Was I to leave you to die?!" With his hand pressed tightly against my lips, I close my eyes tightly. Naruto.. Naruto.. Naruto.. I open my eyes to a sensation at the back of my neck.. like a flicker.. Sasuke turns back to me slowly. Eyes wide in horror. I grab him, and move, just as the giant snake's jaws clamp shut. I'm shaking as I try to carry his weight. We land roughly on the solid ground.

The snake slips down the tree we were in and hovers above us with haunting eyes. That guy he's the one.. Those eyes. He killed Naruto.

The sharingan burns my irises. Both of them spin wildly, Sasuke pulls himself up behind me.

"Sakura…" He glances at me. I step back, run and jump. Sign, Naruto. A fireball devours the snake. I land beside Sasuke. Chest heaving, I feel myself boiling alive. The one from before.. The dangerous one. The one who killed Naruto, emerges from the scales of the burning snake.

"How very interesting," He smiles, chuckling while letting his long tongue slip out of his mouth, "You're certainly of the Uchiha clan." I narrow my eyes, who is he.. it doesn't matter, he's the one who killed….

I'm behind him, kunai positioned at his neck. He turns to me slowly, grinning. I stare at him, my sharingan blazing.

"What unusual eyes.." He says, I follow the twitch of his every muscle as he begins to move, I follow close behind. Moving before he can, I move to stab him. He's gone. I frown. My eyes dart around furiously, below! I jump just as he erupts, my leg flies smashing into the side of his face. He hits a tree a few meters from where I stand, the impact sends bark flying.

"Kukuku.." His laugh seems to echo through the forest, he holds his arm and begins to stand.

"Sakura-chan, was it? Tell me, do you remember your sister?" Inwardly I growl. "Sagiso."

"Shut up!" I yell, how dare he?! How dare this bastard?! "Don't speak of her. I'll kill you!" I rage, I've been holding this inside of me. I can barely contain myself.

"Oh, you've surpassed her, maintaining your sharingan this long at such a young age.. I'm thrilled." He disappears, reappearing behind me, "You'll look for me Sakura-chan. Before too long you'll become mine." My skin pops open at the impact of his fangs. I scream. Sasuke punches him the instant he releases me. I manage to turn my head to look over my right shoulder. His neck twists backwards multiple times with the force of Sasuke's fist.

"I am Orochimaru," He speaks voice tinged with pleasure, neck slowly twisting back. "Sakura-chan, when you seek the true power to kill her. Find me." I fall forward, with Sasuke and Orochimaru in sight. Sasuke's eyes glow red... What is that.. Sasuke.. who are you..? Naruto.. Where's Naruto…? I scream, the pain. I scream, Sasuke holds me. I scream, he wraps his hand in my own. I scream, he holds me. I'm going to die, I'm going to die in Sasuke's arms... back then, I thought the same thing. I'm going to die.

**::**

_I wake slowly, in a daze, I see Naruto's smiling face above me._

"_Ah, Sakura-chan." At my name, I flip onto my side and barf. I turn to him again, "Ah..Sakura..Kukuku.. You weren't strong enough. I died, your family died.. All__because..._ _he rips the skin around his eyes, "You weren't strong enough. You're so weak." _

::

I push myself up, Sasuke stands in front of me, ears bleeding, face bloodied and bruised. Naruto's body is beside him, sprawled out across the grass. Sasuke doesn't notice me as I step beside him. He flinches as we make eye contact. The sharingan spins in rage.

"Sasuke.. Who did this?" He stares at me, his eyes aren't red like before they hold fear now, as they look upon me, "Who was it..?" My body is hot, I barely notice the black marks beginning to take hold of my skin. I stare obsessively at the sound marked ninja in front of me.

"We did." The brown haired sound ninja says, as he steps forward and presses his foot onto Naruto's face. My fingers twitch.

"S-Sakura.." Sasuke whispers at my side, "You.." I turn to him, looking into his dark eyes.

"I'm fine. Just fine." I flip my head back to the brown haired boy and his companions. "You.." I step forward, The boy hold his hands out palms facing me. Holes.. I'm in front of him before he can use them, I stand with a kunai firmly in each hand. Quickly aim them for the holes in his palms and push. His palms rip open. I grin. He wears the most beautiful expression. What would I call this? Terror. Anguish. Excruciating pain? Shooting out a leg, I kick him hard and he flies backward, I watch spit and blood fly from his mouth. I turn to the one with the fur covering over his back.

"You're last.." I smirk. I take a small step forward, relishing the look in his eye. Sasuke steps in front of me, and pulls me into him.

"Enough." I look up at him, his eyes are sorrowful, weak, and in pain. "That's enough, Sakura." We drop together. I lean on his shoulder as the one with fur pulls his teammates into his arms.

"Sakura-san.. Here. Take this, we'll be on our way... " The fur guy puts down an earth scroll. I watch him as he takes his friends and flees.

"Sasuke.. Are you okay..?" I begin, slowly turning my head to him, he's staring at me with serious eyes.

"Are you?" I nod. "Naruto is alive. He met up with me after that guy...We've been protecting you since.. Those guys they know..Orochimaru." He flicks his chin in the direction the three sound ninja fled in. "They wanted to kill you." I touch his face. He gives me a very Sasuke smile.

"What happened to me..?" I should be embracing this power.. Instead.. I'm terrified. I'm scared I'm going to become like Sagiso.

"You've been out cold with a fever for about half a day." He pauses, "Let's see about Naruto." I nod, Sasuke helps me stand, with an arm over his shoulder we leads me to where Naruto lays passed out.

Naruto… Tears fall from me. I've been walking down a long and narrow path alone. Suddenly with these guys, it became so wide. Shall I narrow my path again..? I know where that path leads, toward the rage and the past, Sagiso.

This wide and friendly path, where does that lead..? Could it give me more..? The memory of Sagiso drains me. I wonder who and what I've become. Under the canopy of this large forest, have I changed? Even if only a little.. Have I become better? With Naruto and Sasuke, could I become better?

* * *

**I had wanted this to be a bit longer, but also wanted it to end on this note... Thanks again for reading! Reviews are good but still if you're reading this you're the best!**

**Let me know soon if you guys want a sequel! **


	8. Between Heaven and Earth

**Hi everyone! Thanks for waiting! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, you guys managed to do it. Congratulations, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura." Iruka-sensei smiles at us warmly, "You're moving on to the next part of the chunin exams." I stare at him, the mark on the back of my neck pulses with pain. Sasuke's eyes are on me, we follow Iruka to a bigger part of the building. As we enter I notice the other Rookies here, as well as the bowl cut guy and his team, Gaara's team, and another opposing leaf ninja team. Lastly, them... the team that attacked mine while I was unconscious.

"This is your last chance, anyone interested in retiring from the next part of the Chunin exam, now's the time." We're lucky we're even here, to think we'd find some other genin dead on our way here. The heaven scroll we needed was a bit too easy to acquire, even after the days we had to heal I've been in no condition to take on anyone. My team watches another team disappear into an open door with a Chunin guard. I'm afraid, now, as I watch a screen slide out from beyond the wall in front of us, that I'm going to have no choice. Sasuke grasps my wrist tightly, I turn to him.

"We should end this now." I stare at him for a moment, before letting his words sink in, "Think about it Sakura, we have time. The next exams." His eyes are locked onto my hand that's squeezing the flesh of my shoulder. I bring my hand down slowly and meet his eyes. The proctor for this exam rambles, I catch a word every now and then, but pay him no mind. I know what this arena is for.

"I won't." I say, "I won't" I shake my head stubbornly, he knows that I know, I'll probably lose. In fact, I could very well die in the state I'm in now. Only, right now, looking into his eyes, those dark eyes, I hesitate. Not because I might lose, not because I might die, but the look in those eyes, usually piercing eyes are warm. They watch me carefully, I feel heat hit the back of my neck. I take a breath, stumbling forward, Sasuke catches me.

"You're so reckless." He whispers. I grab onto his dirty tattered black shirt, my hand covers the orange swirl that's positioned over his heart. I lift my face slowly.

"You should know I don't care about this Chunin thing," I whisper, "You should know by now, better than anyone, how I feel. You're smart, Sasuke. You know what I want. So, don't you dare. Don't you dare try to stop me." I pull away from him, turning to face the screen as letters flip.

_Uzumaki Sasuke _

_Vs. Inuzuka Kiba_

I manage a glimpse at Sasuke before Kakashi-sensei steps next to me. Naruto and Sasuke stare at the two of us.

"Let's see about that… Shall we?" I meet Kakashi-sensei's eyes, no way.. He knows? "Sasuke." Sasuke drags his eyes from me to Sensei. "Good luck. I won't be able to watch this time, I'm sorry, don't worry though, I'll take care of Sakura." Sasuke manages a slight smile, and nods.

"I'm pissed," I squeak, clutching my neck, I send Sasuke a glare, "I wanted to watch you fight more than anyone else." He grunts and begins to walk away.

"Not today, Sakura. If you and I win this, maybe we'll face off next round."

: : :

I sit in a circle within a circle, blood and kunai line the area. Kakashi-sensei's fingers are rough on my skin as he finished the seal with his blood. I tense, stripped of all unnecessary clothing, I'm in my leggings and my one strapped leather chest protector. Somehow I feel more than embarrassed.

"Ready?" I nod, closing my eyes, a pulse hits me and then relieves me of the pain that was once there. I barely hear Sensei as he begins to speak, "I don't think I have to tell you that this can go one of two ways.." I nod slowly, closing my eyes tightly, "Keep a hold on yourself, Sakura. You won't know what you had until you lose it. I'm begging you, don't lose it." Sweat drips down my nose, my tired eyes threaten to fall. Kakashi-sensei and I stare at one another, he understands what's been going through my mind.

"Sensei.. I'll do my best.." I say, lowering my eyes, "I'm sorry.." I feel his gaze on me a moment longer before he tosses my clothes at me.

"Let's go watch your teammates, okay?" I smile, pull myself together and dress. Sensei takes my wrist and we flash back to the arena.

I'm tired. I'm so tired. Only, I still have to fight. I still have enough chakra to keep moving. I'm looking forward to fighting.

My eyes widen, Sasuke stands above Kiba, who shivers on the ground bleeding from the mouth. My lips twitch into a smirk. I can't wait to fight him.

"Winner, Uzumaki Sasuke." I step forward pressing my hands against the railing, Naruto's beside me. A wave hit me, a strong vibe emanating from Naruto, slowly I turn to him. His jaw is slack, wide open in horror, blue eyes open they stare at Sasuke. I glance around, everyone stares at Sasuke. Even Gaara, who didn't give him a glance when they first met.. Stares darkly. My grip on the railing tightens. Sasuke… In a blur, he's next to Naruto and I. He nods at me, before speaking with Sensei. I bring my eyes to what was their battle ground. The medical team hoists Kiba onto a stretcher before carrying him away. Kiba isn't a pushover, I know that much. Sasuke beat him and to this extent?

The screen flashes before flipping more letters, finally after a moment of anticipation the letters fix themselves into a name. Shino and a sound ninja face off, in moment's the sound ninja loses both arms. I grin. Who… I look across the rafters in front of me, who do I want to fight the most? Shikamaru's name hits the screen, he fights the female ninja from the sound village. She loses. Who do I want to fight? Between Gaara, the one with long hair on the bowl cuts team, and Sasuke.. I can hardly wait. Fate better be on my side today, I could use some good luck.

_Haruno Naruto_

_Vs. _

_Hyuuga Neji_

My eyes widen and my head flips to Naruto who's already in the center of the arena. Neji appears in front of him.

"Don't worry about him too much, Naruto's gotten a lot stronger." Sensei smiles down at me via eye. I stare.

"...Strong enough to..?" Kakashi-sensei nods at me. I look to Naruto. Did I underestimate him? Now, I have a desire to fight him as well. He stands confidently in front of Neji, I watch as they tear at each other. Sasuke steps up to the railing and grabs it in fury as Naruto slams into the floor at Neji's gentle fist.

"Naruto!?" I yell, Naruto pushes himself up, he needs one good hit.. That's it.. If he could just.. Naruto screams and flies toward Neji, fist cocked back. Naruto opens his fist and throws down a smoke bomb while still rushing toward Neji. After a moment, the smoke clears and we stare as Neji slams his palm into Naruto's chest. A gasp escapes me.

"Don't underestimate me!" He yells, before falling backwards and disappearing in a wave of smoke. A clone!? Neji spins, but he's a moment too late, Naruto slams into him from behind. I watch as Neji's eyes roll back. No way… How'd he do that..? Neji didn't see through the clone? That isn't possible.. Unless Naruto substituted at the last second.. but he'd have to time it perfectly. Wow… I narrow my eyes at Naruto. He's always improving, both of them are. Sasuke and Naruto are always ahead of me. I want to fight, who's next? As Naruto flashes back to my side I stare at the screen perched on the wall. Gaara and bowl cut guy, Lee. Dammit, I watch the two of the in irritation, they're on a whole other level. If they had been my opponent.. would I have won? Sagiso, damn you. I'll win no matter what. Gaara wins, I stare at him, he's ruthless, it's wonderful. Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke. I watch the girl with four tails on her head from the Sand village pummel Ino with her wind. I watch the sound ninja with fur from the team that attacked us bring Hinata to her knees within seconds. Choji and Tenten are called at a draw. Finally, there's no one left. That painted guy and me.

I jump down before the letters spin into my name. He lands in front of me. I close my eyes for a moment, as the proctor shuffles in between us to begin the match. Alright, focus, you're an Uchiha, let it rush over you. I open my eyes. The sharingan widens my view.

"Gaara really wanted to play with you, it seems he lost his chance." I narrow my eyes at him. "So one of your eyes only changes partially? That's really creepy." I frown, I've noticed too, my right eye that matured more quickly is more alert than my left.

"Hey! Sakura-chan's eyes are way cool!" Naruto yells, "Green Sharingan is awesome!" What? Is that what he meant? Is my sharingan green..? I suddenly have the urge to look into a mirror.

I bolt forward as the proctor gives us the go. My fist collides with his face, he's moving so slowly and strangely. I flip back, landing. I stare at him for a moment, he dropped the bandaged body shaped thing he'd been carrying. I blink. Barely visible chakra strings...

"You called me creepy, but I think you're even creepier." I say my frown deepens. "Do you always play with toys?" His face darkens.

"So, you know." I grunt, "No point in waiting anymore." The face of the puppet standing in front of me crumbles, the bandages fall away from his real body, "You're pretty clever for figuring it out, however this only makes it that much more fun." I lower myself, while I haven't exhausted all of my chakra I don't have much left. Whatever chakra I use now, I need to use wisely. In a flash of speed, I'm behind his puppet, grinning I smash a fist into it's stomach-like area. It's leg drops uselessly to the ground. The boy laughs.

"It's useless to destroy it," his fingers twitch as his chakra strings rebuild the puppet piece by piece. I grin, we dance in a fury of punches and blocks, he uses his puppets for his dirty work, avoiding my touch. I need to be faster. I pump chakra to my feet and use it for a burst of speed. From behind I position myself with a kunai to his neck, my favorite position.

"Forfeit." I say, pressing it deeper into his neck, a line of blood trickles down his neck and past his collar. I grin, the puppet stabs my arm with a thick blade. Two with one stone. I spin on my heel, tearing the puppet apart with a furious kick. His eyes widen as he turns to face me holding his hand out to restore his puppet. I don't give him the chance, my neck twitches with a sharp pain as I break his hand.

I fall backward after the sound of sharp gasps escapes the audience, barely catching myself in time to dodge the lone knife of the broken puppet aiming for my face. I fall to a knee several yards away from Kankuro.

"Damn," I mutter, my chakra's at it's limit. The sharingan's been fading in and out for a while now. If I push it anymore than this.. I bring my eyes from Kankuro in front of me to Kakashi-sensei above him in the rafters. I can't let the mark activate.. If I run out of chakra now that's what it'll come to. I release the sharingan and stare at the ground in front of me. The only thing I can do at this point is forfeit. Dammit. If I push it I might have enough left for-

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yells, I feel a rush of air fly past my cheek, I managed to twitch my face out of the way just in time to avoid another knife.

"You.. You destroyed my hand!" The painted boy yells, I narrow my eyes at him. He's pissed now. I can do it, I can use this. I stare at him for a moment more. the look on his face brings her to mind.

Sagiso. Do you see me? Are you watching with _those _eyes? I step forward, I'll show him what pissed looks like. Right, Sagiso? I'll show him what it means to be an Uchiha.

Eyes on Kankuro, his wide eyes on me. A smirk eats my lips, enchanted by his fear. I close my eyes and relax, reaching for my pouch and spinning a kunai between my palm. I don't need my eyes, I never did, they support me. My family wants revenge. I will soak the ground in blood and feed the Uchiha who fell. I will bring life to what was.

When I open them I stand above him. He bleeds, the wound on his chest deep and oozing with blood. His eyes are white and wide, jaw slack. My right eye twitches in my skull. I don't think I've stopped smiling, even as I lift my head to face him. Our eyes meet, green to sullen teal blue. Gaara. His smile is like mine, his eyes are like mine.

A hand latches onto my wrist. My head flips, Kakashi-sensei. I meet his eye. After a moment, he leads me to Naruto and Sasuke in the rafters. I did it again. I'm not good. I squeeze my eyes shut tight as we ascend the stairs. Quickly I open them, a new thought occurring. Maybe the path I want to take with them, we step closer to the boys, blonde and black hair in sight, is not for me. Blue and black eyes, we aren't the same. They stare. I stare, the sounds of the room a deep blur in my ears. I was wrong. I was so wrong. The path they're on, one I thought I might take with them, isn't one I'm allowed on. It's so far above me, above the ocean of blood I'm sinking in. I'm knee deep and I can't find the strength to pull away. To run to them. The room pushes and pulls, Kakashi's grip on my wrist tightens as he catches me when I fall into darkness.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are sweet and much appreciated! Thanks again! **


End file.
